


The Doctor Who Loved Me

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his three Ponds find themselves at a ski resort investigating mysterious deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor and his three Ponds find themselves at a ski resort investigating mysterious deaths. There will be danger, laughter, sadness, and maybe a welcoming hot tub at the end for our lovers.

Rory stuck his head out of the TARDIS and yelled, "Go back and change, Amy. Not a beach."

The Doctor ran up the stairs behind Rory, "Not a beach? What are you talking about?" 

The Doctor swung the door open wide and looked out on the snowy landscape. They were parked on a hill above what looked like a ski resort. There were lifts going up nearby peaks, a small Alpine looking village, and a few creatures who from this distance looked like humans bundled up in warm gear walking around.

The Doctor raced back down to the console and looked at his instruments. "Where are we, Doctor? It looks like it could be Earth," Rory said, coming up behind him.

"We are on a planet called Matterhorn. When the humans left Earth and colonized space, some of them chose this small snowy planet. It felt like home to the mountain dwellers and so they named it after their favorite mountain. There are several resorts scattered around the surface. It's a very well known vacation spot in this corner of the galaxy."

Amy wandered into the console room about that time, dressed in a robe over her swimsuit. "So are we staying or are we going? I need to know if I should go put on a parka instead."

The Doctor looked at the scanners thoughtfully. "Well, I want to know why she brought us here. She must have picked up on something... Oh, there it is! There is an energy signature somewhere in this area that looks odd. I don't recognize it. Maybe we should..."

The Doctor was cut off by a familiar voice. "Hello, Sweetie." River Song said, opening the door of the TARDIS and coming inside, pulling off a pair of heavy ski gloves.

"River!" Rory and Amy both said at once and ran over to put their arms around her. 

River smiled and hugged them back. "You are after Berlin I take it?"

Amy nodded and hugged her daughter close. Rory hugged and kissed her on the cheek. River came farther into the TARDIS, her arm around Amy. "I heard the TARDIS land and so I came to find you. What are you doing here?"

"The Doctor was supposed to take us somewhere warm and beachy, but as usual, we landed somewhere completely different," Amy said, giving the Doctor a look.

The Doctor looked indignant, "This is not my fault. In fact it's probably hers," he said pointing at River. "The TARDIS probably brought us here because River needed help or something."

River walked up to the Doctor and put her arms around his waist and pressed her hips against his, "Oh I always need you, Sweetie, but it's not help I'm looking for," she purred, lifting her lips up for a kiss.

The Doctor nervously looked at Rory and gave River a quick kiss saying, "Father in the room, River. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating that," River said, pointing to the strange energy signature on the scanner. "My diary is in my bag in my room, so we'll have to do the quick version. I'm still in prison. Where are you?" River put her arm back around the Doctor and slid her hands down to his bum.

"Hello, Wife," he answered, letting her know that he was after Area 52, and pulling her hands away from his bum. He took his hands in hers and kissed them. "Again, Father in the room. Behave yourself." he said and then gave her a little wink. "So tell me, what's going on here on Matterhorn?" he said, turning them back toward the console.

"Well, I got word from the owner of the resort that there were problems. Friend of a friend told him to contact me, told him that I might be able to help him. I hadn't seen you in ages, and the walls of that grey prison were getting greyer so I felt a little trip was in order. I broke out and came here and spoke to the owner just this morning. There have been people dying and disappearing from one of the runs. Let me show you."

River walked back to the door and the rest followed. River stood in the open door and pointed toward one of the ski lifts in the distance. "It's that one over there. There have been 4 people who died on the lift. Got on alive but didn't make it to the top that way. There have been 5 more deaths on the slope itself. None of the bodies had a mark on them. People said they just dropped dead, all of them on the runs around that particular lift. The owner is distraught of course. Word has spread quickly and he is getting cancellations left and right. No one is coming to ski and it's affecting not only his business, but the business of his neighbors. He is going to turn on the lift shortly so we can go up and take a look. I was at the bottom taking readings when I heard the TARDIS so that's where we are."

"Rory, Amy, go change and pull the ski equipment out of the storage room. I think we should take a look around," the Doctor said, bringing everyone back inside and shutting the door. 

When Amy and Rory were out of sight, he pushed River against the inside of the door and gave her a proper hello kiss. He wound one hand behind her neck and pulled her face up to meet his. Her lips immediately parted under his and his tongue reached out to slide against hers. "Hello" he murmured against her lips before pulling back to look at her. She was outfitted like a proper snow bunny. The jacket she was wearing was a gorgeous green that set off her eyes and the white fur collar and cuffs looked so pure against her skin. The jacket was nipped in at the waist with a matching belt and her black pants were slim down her legs. Her holster was around her hips, of course, and she was wearing a white fur band around her head, keeping her ears warm and her curls rioted around it. He wanted to pull it off so he could put his hands in her hair, but he contented himself with stroking her face instead. "You look beautiful all done up in your snow suit."

River smiled up at him and said, "You better go change too. That tweed jacket isn't very warm."

"Oh, you keep me very warm," he said, kissing her again. River moaned against his lips and pulled him as tight against her as she could. The Doctor's lips had just dipped to her neck when they heard a crash in the corridor that sounded like skis and poles and the Doctor groaned his disapproval. "They couldn't have taken just a bit longer?"

"I'll go help Rory with the skis, you go find a coat," River said smiling and she slipped out of his arms.

When they were all outside and getting ready to go, Amy watched the Doctor just inside the door of the TARDIS struggling to change from his normal boots to boots that fit with the skis. "Doctor, do you know how to ski?"

"Of course I do. I'm brilliant at skiing. You know all those James Bond stories? Totally about me."

Amy looked at him skeptically then looked over at River. River just shrugged her shoulders. 

"I met a man named Ian Fleming once at a Swiss chalet and we were being chased by a very angry..."

"Okay, Sweetie. We get the picture. Just get your boots on. I know your physiology is different, but are you seriously going to ski in the tweed?" River asked. 

The Doctor shot her a look of defiance, finished getting his boots on, pulled on some gloves and he snapped into the skis. He lowered a huge pair of goggles over his eyes and immediately took off down the hill. 

"So far so good," Amy said. "It's been 10 seconds and he hasn't fallen." 

"Amy, no... look at him," Rory said. They stood and watched and were amazed. He actually was very good. They followed him and watched as he executed perfect form all the way down. He had complete control of his body and his confidence was evident. His jacket flapped in the breeze and the whole thing looked so effortless that he did look a bit like James Bond. River mentally filed the image away for later. 

At the bottom of the suspect ski lift, they stopped. Amy, out of breath, said "Okay, you can ski. You are totally James Bond."

The Doctor reached up and adjusted his bow tie with his gloved hands with a smug smile. "Okay then. River, what did you find when you were scanning up here earlier."

"Nothing you didn't see on the TARDIS scanners. Evidence of previous energy spikes that I didn't recognize. Shall we go up?"

They got on the lift, Amy and Rory first in one chair and then River and the Doctor right behind them. The Doctor was looking around, watching the trees, the snow, the sky for anything that looked out of the ordinary. He was just about to ask River if she could see anything when River screamed. The Doctor whipped his head around to her and saw that she was screaming in pain. She was holding her head and screaming "Help Me! Help! Stop it!" The Doctor couldn't tell what was wrong with her, there was nothing he could see that was hurting her. He quickly stripped off his gloves and reached out and touched her where she was holding her head and felt a powerful shock, so powerful his hand withdrew automatically. A powerful psychic energy had a hold of River. He put his hands back on hers and fought against the pain to keep them there. 

"Fight it, River, Fight it. You are stronger than it. Don't let it have you. Fight it!" The Doctor yelled at her, throwing his energy in with hers against whatever had her. He yelled in pain along with her, fighting against whatever was pulling at River. Then suddenly, it let go. River slumped in the chair and the Doctor grabbed her to keep her from falling out of the chair. 

When they got to the place where they could get off the lift, the Doctor pulled her out and laid her on the ground. Amy and Rory were right there, Rory checking her vitals. "Her pulse is strong, but fast. She's breathing." Amy was rubbing her other hand, looking back and forth between Rory and the Doctor and River's face. 

The Doctor scanned her with his sonic and looked at the results. "River, wake up. Wake up, Honey. Come on, wake up," he said, his eyes imploring her along with his words. River began to stir and opened her eyes. She started to push herself up and they helped her sit up. Amy brushed the snow out of her hair and hugged her close.

"Are you okay, River?" Rory asked, checking her pulse again. River nodded. "Okay, deep breaths. In and out. Good," Rory continued, watching her breathe and feeling her heart rate coming down towards normal again. 

When Rory nodded to him, the Doctor sat down in the snow next to River and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Are you still in pain?" When she shook her head no he said, "Can you tell me? Tell me what happened."

River looked at all three of them. "I'm not really sure. I felt like something was trying to pull me out of my own body. It was very sudden and the pull was strong. I think because we were so on guard I was able to fight it for a few seconds," she looked at the Doctor, "But if you hadn't helped me, I don't think I would have been able to fight it much longer."

The Doctor put his forehead against her and closed his eyes, obviously still scared. "It was some sort of psychic pull, something trying to pull your energy from you. It felt desperate, hungry, like it wanted to consume you."

"You think something was trying to eat her energy? What does that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few possibilities," The Doctor said, standing up and pulling River up with him. He closed his arms around her and hugged her tight. He kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. River nodded in reply. The Doctor nodded and then turned and clapped his hands together. "Well then, let's go find this thing, whatever it is. Because nothing tries to eat my wife and gets away with it."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well then, let's go find this thing, whatever it is. Because nothing tries to eat my wife and gets away with it."_

"River, hold Rory's hand and I'll hold Amy's. If anyone gets attacked, fight it and call the others. We will fight it together," the Doctor said. Everyone took off their gloves and the group of four put their skis back on and went down the mountain, hand in hand. The Doctor went slower and kept Amy close as they moved toward the area they were over when River was attacked. 

When they found one of the Doctor's gloves that had been thrown from the ski lift, they started spreading out from there. River scanning with her instruments, the Doctor using his sonic, and Amy and Rory using their eyes. It looked like a perfectly serene calm setting, but they were all nervous. "River," the Doctor called out to her, "What do you think is beneath us?"

"A cave I think. I can't tell how big it is, but it seems to cover the whole area."

The Doctor nodded and looked at his sonic again. "Let's see if we can find an entrance."

The team searched and found nothing that seemed like an entrance, but as large as the cave seemed to be, the entrance could be miles away. River looked back up the mountain, "We should go back up and scan for a weak spot."

"A weak spot? Do you have something explosive on you, River?" The Doctor asked with a small gleam in his eye.

"Of course, Sweetie," River said, pulling a small object out of the bag attached to her holster. It was about the size of a bottlecap with a small red button on the top. "If we can find a weak spot, this should get us through."

"What about an avalanche? Isn't it dangerous to use an explosive on a snow covered mountain?" Amy asked her.

"Technology has come a long way. This will direct the force downward, punching a hole. The force is contained and shouldn't spread out very far. Totally safe." River told them.

"River, are you sure you want to go back up? On the lift?" Rory asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"Yes, we should. It's really the only way. And now that we know what to expect, we can be aware and fight back quicker than I did the first time." 

They went back to the lodge and the owner was happy to provide them with some gear - climbing ropes, flashlights, a few climbing tools etc. They loaded everything into backpacks and went back up the lift.

They made it to the top without incident, but soon after they came off the lift, it was Amy that was attacked. Amy screamed, but the Doctor had a hold of her hand and helped her block the attack. River quickly joined them, taking her other hand and pushed against the force that was trying to take Amy. Her abilities weren't as strong as the Doctor's but between the two of them they were able to keep Amy with them until the attack subsided. 

Amy didn't lose consciousness, but sunk down into the snow after it was over. Rory held her and reminded her to breathe and rocked her back and forth until she felt strong enough to get back up again.

The Doctor and River looked at each other. "Stronger down here on the ground," she said.

"Yes, whatever it is has to be in the cave below. The closer it is to it's prey, the stronger the attack. Let's find a way to get down there."

Once Amy was ready, the four of them started to make their way down the mountain, River with her scanner in her hand. She found a place she thought they should try about halfway down. She and Rory put their gloves on and dug into the deep snow until they found the ground. She set the explosive and when they got a safe distance away, detonated it. River was right, the explosion seemed to go straight down and not out, punching a hole downward into the cave. They took their hand tools and made it wide enough to lower themselves down.

They wound the rope around a nearby tree and were about to start lowering themselves down the hole when Rory said, "Guys. Let's think about this for a minute. If the thing is more powerful the closer we get to it, how are we going to protect all four of us from it when we actually find it?"

"Rory," The Doctor said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't I always have a plan? I've got a plan."

"Which is?" 

"When I scanned River with my screwdriver earlier, I started a calculation asking the screwdriver to find a frequency that would block the psychic suck, as it were." The Doctor flipped open his screwdriver and said, "Not done yet, but hopefully soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon! Trust me, it'll be fine. Let's go!" The Doctor said as he lowered himself into the hole in the ground. 

Rory looked at River and said, "I hate him."

"No you don't!" the Doctor yelled from the hole. 

When they were all standing on the floor of the cave, they pointed their flashlights around them seeing nothing but rocks. "Which way?" Rory asked. River checked her scanner and pointed. They walked, and found a cavern with a few statues and writing on the wall. River stood before the wall and said, "Doctor, do you know who inhabited this planet before the humans came?"

"Um, no, not exactly. I mean there are a lot of planets and a lot of species..."

River rolled her eyes. "Well this appears to be a history. Looks like the planet was inhabited by several tribes. They don't name themselves, but use words like the Thinkers, the Warriors, and the Farmers. There was a mighty warrior who all of the tribes respected. He taught them to work together for the good of all." River was silent for a bit, moving down the wall and then exclaimed, "It's a tomb! Oh, I love a tomb. The mighty warrior is buried here."

River hurried on in the direction she felt would lead her to the burial chamber. "River, wait!" Rory yelled after her. The Doctor just muttered "Archeologist" and followed her. After a few minutes River said, "I see light up ahead." 

The kept moving forward and eventually the dark tunnel opened up into a large chamber. Amy and Rory gasped at the ornate burial chamber. Light came in from somewhere, reflected in on shiny metal plates. Everything was carved in a beautifully marbled granite. There was an enormous relief carved into one wall, showing what was presumably the great warrior standing on a platform in the middle of a large crowd. You could see the different tribes in the crowd and all in the crowd were reverently gazing at the warrior. The people were like what Amy and Rory would think of as the missing link. They were ape like, covered in fur, but stood on two feet. There was intelligence and bravery in the face of the warrior.

In the middle of the room was the sarcophagus, carved from the same beautiful granite. The sides were covered with scenes of the warrior, some were battle scenes, some seemed like the warrior was ruling over the people, and one scene that seemed like the warrior with his family. River was giddy with excitement exclaimed over and over about what she was seeing, completely forgetting the threat  
of psychic attack. 

Rory was the first to see something moving in the dark corner. He grabbed Amy's hand and began to back away toward the door. The others noticed and watched as a creature that looked like the one on the wall moved very slowly into the light. It was obvious that he was old. His hair had turned white and he moved very slowly and with great difficulty. 

"River, can you hear him?" the Doctor asked, starting to move forward toward the creature. 

"Yes," she replied, "He's...he's happy to see us."

"What do you mean you can hear him?" Amy asked, looking from one to the other.

"He's speaking telepathically," River said. "He is quite jumbled, but I'm getting that he's happy to see us." River stood close to Amy and Rory while the Doctor moved slowly forward. "The Doctor is greeting him." River laughed, "The Guardian is asking where the rest of our hair is."

"The Guardian?" Amy asked.

"That seems to be what he thinks of himself as. The Doctor is trying to find out his story." River paused, listening. "Oh, he's as mad as a hatter, poor dear. The Doctor is asking him questions, but he's not getting answers, just images really." River was silent, listening again. "He was named to be the Guardian of the tomb of the warrior, and it was a very proud moment. He knew that he would be lonely for the duration of his stay, but he was proud that he above all others was chosen."

"How long has he been down here?" Rory asked.

"It's hard to say," The Doctor answered aloud. "But I feel like he's older than me. Maybe even older than the Last Centurion." The Guardian was still moving closer to them and the Doctor stepped forward toward him and touched his hand.

The three Ponds watched as the Doctor stood with his hand in the Guardian's hand. The Doctor said aloud, "Oh yes, yes. I see." The Guardian looked sad. "He has told me that he tried to bear it, bear the loneliness. He was supposed to be relieved by a younger Guardian when he got old, but no one ever came. He was sad and lonely and one day it got to be too much. He started calling out to his people, asking them to come down. But there was no reply. He called and called, over and over and got no response. Then one day, he felt others. They didn't feel the same as the people he knew, but they seemed kind. They wouldn't answer him, but he kept trying. Finally in his desperation he started trying to pull them down to him, make someone come down to get him."

River looked sad. "He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know the people above couldn't communicate like he could, that their minds were weaker than his. He didn't realize he was hurting people, he just wanted someone to come down and find him. He is asking why no one came."

Amy and Rory watched as the Guardian was sad, and then angry, and then looked totally blank.

"The Doctor is telling him that we came, and that we are here now, but he's figured out that we are different, that we are not his people. He asked the Doctor if his people were gone."

The Doctor looked sad and nodded. The Guardian waved his arms and was sad and angry and was very clearly agitated.

"Doctor, tell him that he has done a good job guarding the tomb, tell him that he has been the strongest of all of them." It was Rory. Of course, Rory would understand.

The Doctor nodded and looked at the creature, speaking to him through his mind. The Guardian calmed down and looked relieved.

Rory asked them, "But if he's been here all this time, what is keeping him alive?" 

"There is energy here," the Doctor looked around the tomb. "It's probably why this place was chosen. It must be feeding his psychic energy and his body. It would explain why his psychic ability was strong enough to pull someone out of their body." 

River started to cry. "He wants to sleep. He is asking the Doctor if he can sleep now that everyone else is gone."

Amy looked at River horrified. Rory put his arm around her. "I understand. I had Amy to focus on, Amy to protect the entire time I was the Last Centurion. But he has no one, no one but the dead."

Amy turned to the Doctor. "He wants us to kill him?"

"Yes Amy, he does."

"But we can't do that! He didn't mean to hurt anyone, he's just lonely. Couldn't we take him back in time to his own people so he wouldn't be alone."

The Doctor looked at Amy, "If we did that, he would be abandoning his post. He would have given up and I think that would hurt him more than he's already hurt. Amy, he truly is mad. His mind is broken, totally broken. He'd never be able to function in his society or in the current one. He's not even holding it together now, you just can't hear him. But he knows want he wants, and I can feel that is a true sane desire."

Amy went over and put her hands on the Guardian. "Tell him, tell him I said he did a good job." The Guardian looked at her kindly then touched her hair with a wondrous look on his face. "Tell him I said that he was brave and strong and I admire him." The Doctor relayed her message and the Guardian smacked her on the head. 

"Ouch!" Amy said, rubbing her head. But then the Guardian smiled at her and she smiled back. Rory came up behind her and saluted him. The Doctor told him what Rory was doing and the Guardian tipped his head to him.

"Doctor, has your screwdriver finished it's calculation?" River asked him. 

He took it out and checked. "Yes, and yes I think you are right. That should do it. If we block the energy from his mind, he should sleep." The Doctor closed his eyes. "Come here, please." The Doctor took River's hand and kissed it. Together they bowed to the Guardian, then they helped him lay down on the floor in front of the sarcophagus. Amy turned her face into Rory's shoulder and he held her as she cried. 

The Guardian closed his eyes and the Doctor turned on his screwdriver. It let out a sound that hurt their ears and they all ducked and put their hands to their ears. When the Doctor turned off the screwdriver and they looked, the Guardian was gone. He had turned to dust. 

The Doctor said sadly, "Once the energy was blocked from his body, the body was able to do what it would have done naturally over all this time." He put his arm around River and leaned his head against hers. "You'll tell his story, won't you?"

"Yes, I will. I will make sure that his story is known and he will be admired and revered for years to come." River looked around the tomb. "It's really beautiful. There will be a lot of people interested in this place and the story of the Guardian."

The Doctor sighed and squeezed her. "Come on, let's go back before it gets dark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit sad, I know. The last chapter will be happier, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to try to live up to that rating....

Back at the resort, the owner was thrilled. He smiled and danced and kissed them all on each cheek over and over. River sat in front of a communicator, giving the details of the tomb to the friend of the owner who had suggested her. He was an archeologist River had worked with during university and she greatly admired him. Amy and Rory were by the fire, warming themselves, and the Doctor was at the window, watching the snow.

River signed off the communicator and announced to the room, "He is going to come next week with a team. He's going to bring a member of the press also. He's asked me to come back with them and tell the Guardian's story to the press." She turned to the owner, "Once the word gets out that it is safe to come, and that you have such an important archeological find on site, you should have lots and lots of visitors."

"Oh, Doctor Song, thank you so much!" the owner exclaimed. "Thank you all so much. You will stay with me tonight, yes? I will have the chef make his best meal for you, and you will have the best of my suites! Thank you!" He rushed out of the room and came back with keys. "Go up, change your clothes and get warm. We will have a feast tonight."

They went upstairs and found they had the keys to two suites, on opposites sides of a hallway. They opened the door to one and were immediately drawn to the view from the floor to ceiling windows. The view was a breathtaking landscape of a snow covered forest, mountain peaks, and a river winding in the distance. There was a wide deck with a telescope, several chairs, and a hot tub. 

"I'll go and fetch the TARDIS," the Doctor said. River could see he was affected by the Guardian's death and just needed a little time alone. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't be gone long."

He borrowed some snow shoes from the owner and walked to the TARDIS. He looked around as he walked. It really was beautiful here, he thought, and soon it will be full of life again, full of people who will appreciate the beauty of this place. He smiled at that.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in the hallway of the resort, between the two suites. He wasn't even gone but a minute, and actually did come straight there, no side trips. Everyone rushed in and headed for the wardrobe grabbing clothes, anxious to get out of the snow suits. After hot showers and dry clothes, they went downstairs and had a fabulous meal with the owner and employees of the resort. The chef had prepared roasted meats and fish, pastas and vegetables, and decadent buttery sauces to cover everything. There was wine and a very rich chocolate torte for desert. After talking and laughing for hours, the group went back upstairs. 

They found both of the suites were darkened and filled with candles. The hot tubs were running and there was a bottle of champagne for each of them. "The owner is quite the romantic, isn't he?" Amy said, laughing. 

"I think he's just happy to have someone to pamper," River said, shaking her head. "Boys, go get your swim trunks."

The boys did as they were told and came out quickly and got in one of the hot tubs. The air outside was cold, but the water was very warm and it felt good to relax after the day. Rory opened one of the bottles and was sipping champagne, chatting with the Doctor when the women walked out of the TARDIS and into the room. The men saw them through the windows and sat up a bit straighter. Amy was wearing a black and red bikini and River's was pure white. The Doctor watched as River's hips moved back and forth, barely covered by the strings of her suit, as she walked across the room. And when they opened the patio door, the cold air visibly hardened her nipples and the Doctor felt a part of his body harden in response. He tried to be cool, with his arm stretched out along the back of the tub, but when River stepped into the water next to him and slid up against him into the crook of his arm, the Doctor found himself unable to speak. 

River took a glass from Rory and leaned back against the Doctor, her head resting on his shoulder. It felt good and oddly normal to have her relaxed and snuggled up against him, but it also felt very naughty. Her back was against his chest, her soft legs rubbed against his and her basically bare hip was up against him. The sheer expanse of her skin against his in front of her parents made him nervous. And the bubbles, the bubbles of the hot tub were…

“Doctor!” Amy said, breaking his thoughts. He looked up and tried to pretend he wasn't thinking dirty thoughts about her daughter. 

“Yes, Amelia, what were you saying?

“We were saying that River shouldn’t be the one that speaks to the press. She supposed to be in prison for murder, remember?”

The Doctor nodded. “True, very true. River, maybe your parents are right about this.”

“But it’s my discovery! Well, our discovery. And I want to be able to tell the story of the Guardian because I was there. If someone else tells the story, it won’t be the same. And I want the credit for this. I need to build my reputation in the field and this would help a lot,” River said.

The Doctor pulled her a bit closer, “Don’t worry, Honey. Your reputation will be quite spectacular someday. Everyone will be in awe of your accomplishments.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. And since his lips were now so close to her ear, he took the opportunity to whisper, “You look amazing.”

In response, River rested her hand on his lap, her fingers curling under the hem of his swim trunks. A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t help it, his teeth just reached out and nibbled at her ear. River let out a small sound and turned her head toward him. His lips were then at her neck, so he just had to kiss the curve of skin he found there....

“Um Amy,” Rory said, “Should we..”

“Yes," Amy said laughing. "Let’s go across to the other room and leave the lovebirds alone,” Amy winked at River.

At that the Doctor snapped his head up, having totally forgotten about Amy and Rory sitting right there. His eyes looked everywhere but at River’s parents as they got up and wrapped themselves in big fluffy robes. Amy giggled the entire time as they walked across the suite out to the one across the hall, closing the doors behind them.

River sat her glass down and turned to straddle the Doctor’s lap. “Sweetie, you seem to have run my parents off.”

“So I did,” he said, one hand resting on her bum and one snaking up her back, “and I’m not even sorry about it.” 

He kissed her, hungrily pulling her against him. His kiss was passionate and needy, his tongue immediately pressing into her mouth and pushing against hers. His hand tugged at the bikini strap in the middle of the back, releasing the bow. His hand slipped up and down her spine, free to explore every inch of her wet skin. They were both breathing heavily as his mouth continued to plunder hers. Deeper and deeper he kissed her, needing to be a part of her. His hand released the bow at her neck also and then wound his fingers into her curls. 

River reached up and pulled the top away so that her breasts pressed up against his chest. He moaned and moved his mouth to her neck, his lips and tongue licking and tasting. River's hands were in the Doctor's hair, her back arching and her hips pressing into his. She could feel him growing harder and his erection was just almost right in that perfect spot to rub against. 

One of the Doctor's hands slipped into her bikini bottoms and he squeezed her bare cheek. He wanted to lean her back so he could suck on her breasts, but he didn't want to lose her under the bubbling water. 

"River," he breathed against her, "there was a bed inside, wasn't there?"

River pulled his head up and kissed him hard. Then she slid away from him and stood in the tub. She slid the bottoms of her suit down her legs and then got out of the water, wrapping one of the warm robes around her and hurried into the room. The Doctor thought that was a fine idea, and he left his suit in the tub also. He grabbed a robe and went inside. 

River led him into a big bedroom with a large bed in the middle. The Doctor picked her up, swinging her around and then dropped her right in the middle of the bed. River bounced a bit as she landed, laughing. The Doctor crawled up and covered her body with his, his lips capturing hers again. Neither of them had belted their robes so their wet skin met between the robes. River's hands came up  
under his robe, her hands finding his bum and pulling him against her. 

Now that the Doctor had his wife right where he wanted her, the urge to hurry left him. He rose just a bit to look into her eyes. He traced his fingers across her cheek, her kiss swollen lips, her jaw. Then he swept her hair back and pressed his forehead to hers. "I was so scared today. You were in so much pain... and that power wanted to take you you away from me.... I... I love you, River."

"Shhhh, I know, Sweetie," she pushed his head back up so she could see his face. River was almost speechless looking into his eyes. She could always see so much in his eyes, time and pain of days gone by, but tonight she could see his fierce love for her. It was a sight that took her breath away, a sight that made everything worthwhile. "I love you, too," she said simply.

River kissed him, softer and sweeter. The Doctor let out a small sound that might have been contentment and propped himself up on one elbow and ran his long fingers down the skin between the opening of her robe then he pushed it back so he could see her. "You are so beautiful," he said, his fingers lightly running across her breasts, down across her stomach, around her hips. He dipped his head and took one of her pert nipples in his mouth. His hand continued it's lazy exploration as his teeth and tongue teased at her breast. River let out a deep sigh and arched her back. He moved his mouth to the other breast, his hand coming up to cup the one he left. He could hear her breath quickening and those tiny moans that meant he was doing things just right. 

River's hand traveled down his body and wrapped her delicate fingers around his hard erection. Her touch was light as her fingertips ran down the length, caressing the head of his penis then back up. The Doctor continued to suck at her breasts, pulling on the nipples with his lips. His fingers slipped between her legs and found her wet between her folds. His long fingers slipped inside her and she was oh so ready. He pulled her to him, so they were both on their sides, face to face. River put her leg over his hip and he guided himself into her. He had one arm under her head and one hand on her ass, pulling her to him as he pushed into her. He ran his hand up her side as he moved slowly in and out of her. They moved together, kissing and touching each other. 

The Doctor wanted to keep the pace slow, savor each movement, each kiss, but River's hips began moving more urgently, pushing against him. He suppressed a laugh at his impatient wife and bent his head and sucked hard on one of her nipples, pulling a cry from her. "Oh yes, oh yes," she panted. He continued his slow thrusts into her, but moved his hand down to her clit and rubbed her hard and fast as he suckled hard on her breast, building her up. He pushed deeply into her and she came with a loud cry, her walls squeezing against his cock, her body shaking. 

"Better?" he murmured to her, kissing her lips. She nodded, out of breath, but the Doctor continued his slow pace, pulling his hips in and out against her. He pulled all the way out and then pushed just the head of his penis inside of her. He moved just the head, in and out, the tightness of her entrance squeezing the head of his penis deliciously. In and out, shallow thrusts, "Oh god, Doctor, that feels so good," River moaned, clinging to him. 

It did feel good, and he felt the need growing in him. His cock was throbbing, aching and he buried himself in her as deeply as he could. He turned her onto her back, and threw the robe he still wore off. He pulled her leg up over his shoulder and rocked his hips, sheathing himself in her hot wetness. He began moving faster, thrusting into her quickly. "Damn you feel good," he said, snapping his hips against her. He was hitting her just right and she started to moan again. The Doctor was losing himself in the pleasure, saying her name over and over, "River, River, River, oh god honey." Faster he he went into her until she came again, screaming and her head slamming back against the bed. He was shortly behind her, the orgasm an explosion that left him weak. 

River threw her own robe off as he pulled himself up to lay next to her on the bed. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his hearts beating as they tried to slow their breathing, their hands both tracing lazy circles across their skin. 

After a little while, the Doctor said, "You know, if you want to be the one that speaks to the press when the archeology team comes, I can give you a perception filter. We can give you another face and another name. I know it's not exactly what you want, but..."

"Were you just being nice earlier or were you giving me a spoiler when you said I would have a good reputation someday?"

"Both."

She looked up at him, considering for a moment. "Well, considering I'm in that stupid prison to keep your secret, and I'm apparently going to be the most famous archeologist ever someday, I guess I can keep my name out of it for now and just be a member of the team. Who should I be? What should I look like?"

"You are Mrs. John Smith, of course. Mel Smith."

"Mel Smith? That's the most boring name I've ever heard. You may have inspired Mr. Fleming's skiing spy, but you certainly didn't help him with the Bond girl names, did you?"

"Ah, remembered that did you? You totally thought I was hot out there on the slopes. I saw you, you were wearing that face." 

"Oh shut up."

"Not a chance."


End file.
